Box Animal
by Reborn generation
Summary: Description des boîtes animales de notre Vongola Decimo et de ses Gardiens.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Sawada Tsuna et Natsu._

Le futur allait devenir quelque chose d'horrible !

Déjà à cause d'un stupide bovin nommé Lambo, je me suis retrouvé de mon époque au futur. Quand je me mis à regarder l'environnement ou j'avais atterris, il faisait un noir complet, et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes main réussir a soulever une plaque au dessus de moi, le choque quand ma vision s'aperçu que je me retrouvais dans un cercueil.

J'étais mort dix ans dans le futur !

Une voix m'interrompit dans mon élan.

« Qui va là ?!

Quoi ?! J'étais en train de rêver, Gokudera-kun adulte se tenait devant moi.

….

Après avoir rencontrer mes futurs gardiens : Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun Lambo Hibari-san Oni-san et Mukuro Rokudo.

Nos aller-retour du passé au futur, me fit avoir les sceaux des Arcobalenos pour pouvoir la possibilité d'ouvrir ma toute première boîtes armes, mais il s'agissait en réaliter de la fameuse boîte Vongola qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une boîte animale.

Elles permettent de faire apparaître un animal réel ou imaginaire qui pourra alors prêter sa force et son pouvoir à son maître. Les boites armes obéissent au même principe que les boites animales, mis à part que ce sont des armes et non des animaux qui se matérialisent. Les boites de stockage permettent, comme leur nom l'indique, de stocker n'importe quoi. Cela peut aller d'un simple objet à des flammes dont l'utilisateur pourra se servir pour renforcer son pouvoir.

Quel que soit le type de boite, chacune correspond à l'un des 7 éléments du ciel et la façon d'ouvrir la boite est tout le temps la même. Il est tout d'abord nécessaire que l'utilisateur, son anneau et sa boite soient du même élément. Seul un utilisateur de type ciel pourra ouvrir une boite, quelle que soit son élément. Pour ouvrir une boite, il faut ensuite enflammer son anneau et l'enfoncer dans le trou formé sur l'une des faces de la boite. Cette dernière s'ouvre alors et libère ce qu'elle contient, animal, arme ou outil. Il est vital de bien doser la puissance de la flamme que l'on injecte dans la boite car, si cette dernière est trop forte, la boite risque de se briser.

La première fois que j'ouvris ma boîte animale, un monstre orange en sortit et soudainement m'attaqua. Je n'arrivais pas à le contrôler.

Mais après avoir compris sont fonctionnement, elle est devenu ma meilleur arme : mon animale était un lionceau doté de la flamme du ciel, Natsu.

Lors de la bataille du Choice proposé par Byakuran pour avoir les éléments composant la Trinisette, je me battu avec un ennemis nommé Torikabuto, le gardien de la Brume des Millefiore.

Quand il m'aperçu, il tira un faisceau de flamme violet, mais la personne qui fit disparaître était un hologramme de ma personne.

Avant qu'il se retourne mon poing enflammé toucha son dos, il se retrouva collé sur la façade du bâtiment, ce qui m'a étonnement surpris c'est que celui-ci n'avait aucune brisure. Cela venait d'eu faite que l'endroit où nous nous trouvions était une arène de Foudre : Elles sont enduit avec le facteur d'endurcissement de la Foudre et sont vingt fois plus dur que les normaux. Et si on s'écrasait dessus a une très grande vitesse, ça sera comme frappé le sol.

Apparemment l'attaque ne lui fit rien, il contre-attaqua, des serpents de mer de type foudre m'entourèrent, je me retrouvai bloqué dans une illusion d'une sorte de grille, ils se resserrèrent autour de moi.

Je libera ma boîte animale :

« Leone di Cielo version Vongola !

Mon lionceau poussa un rugissement, il avait utilisé le facteur de l'harmonie du ciel pour pétrifier les grilles qui m'entouraient. A présent de nouveau libre, j'allais mettre le coup final, il fit apparaître de nouveau des serpents sortant des fenêtres du gratte-ciel où il se trouvait

« Fesont-le Natsu, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa.

Les serpents ce planta sur tout mon corps, malheureusement pour lui, mon mode de défense était déjà activé :

Le ciel qui brille sur tout et qui enveloppe tout, le manteau du Vongola Primo, Mantello di Vongola Primo.

Mon dernier coup l'atteint, sa flamme sur le radar disparu !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chap.2 : Yamamoto Takeshi, Jiro et Kojiro

J'étais au collège de Namimori, entrain de m'entraîner avec ma batte de baseball, quand une fumée rose m'enveloppa.

Je me retrouvai devant un ennemi selon les dires de Gokudera. Ce qui me surpris le plus, devant moi ce tenait Haru et I-pin adulte.

L'ennemi nous attaqua, je me jetai sur eux et Gokudera lui était avec Lambo adulte.

… Nous rentrons dans la base, le gamin nous expliqua qu'ont était dans le futur et que pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun retour possible. Tsuna avait sauvé la sœur de Senpai, la fille dont il est amoureux.

Malheureusement il n'en sortit pas indemne.

Nous rencontrons Irie Shoichi, l'ex commandant de la base Melone, il nous renvoya dans le passé pour le teste des Arcobaleno en comptant le gamin, et notre deuxième retour au passé nous avons rencontrer les gardiens de la Première Génération de la famille Vongola.

Nous devions passer un teste de succession pour savoir si l'on n'était digne d'être des gardiens, je rencontra Asari Ugetsu le premier gardien de la pluie.

Je passa deux fois mon teste, car étant décourager à cause de ce que le gamin m'avais dit, mon père du futur était mort, il s'était fait assassiner.

Je réussi mon deuxième teste avec succès.

Pendant l'assaut de la base Melone, je perdit mon combat contre un illusionniste épéiste nommé Genkishi, après avoir appris mes défauts pendant mon entraînement avec le gamin.

Pour la bataille pour déterminer l'avenir du monde, le jeu du Choice fut déterminant pour savoir si mon deuxième entraînement avec l'assassin de la Varia, le gardien de la pluie, Squalo fut win, je dus à nouveau combattre Genkishi que l'on croyait mort après sa défaite contre Tsuna.

Ma boîte Vongola est l'attribut de la pluie : "La pluie pleine de pitié effaçant tout", il enlève, supprime ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille ".

Celle-ci est bleu, elle contient deux animaux : un chien, Jiro et une hirondelle, Kojiro.

« Kojiro, Cambio Forma ! »

Ma forme modifié de mon épée Shigure Kintoki est une épée longue et en rajoutant trois épées courte.

Finalement le combat se solda par une réussite, mais nous perdîmes le Choice à cause du zombie Daisy.

La dernière bataille fut de taille, Tsuna contre Byakuran, un combat de fou, mais grâce à l'intervention de la Primo Family, notre boss gagna la partie et nous pûmes rentré tous ensemble dans notre passé.

Nos liens tissés resteront pour toujours même étant une famille mafieuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chap.3 : Hibari Kyoya et Roll

J'étais entrain de faire ma sieste sur le toit de Namimori, quand je me réveillai je n'étais plus là où je me trouvais, j'avais atterris dans un endroit inconnu, la terre était totalement détruite, devant moi ce trouvais un homme : Genkishi.

Après cette bataille ennuyeuse qui à cause du vice-président, j'ai été obliger de fuir le combat, comment Kusakabe Tetsuya ose t-il me donner des ordres !

… Nous sommes revenu deux fois dans le passé pour retourner au futur, le premier gardien de la famille Vongola, Alaude m'a accepté comme maître de l'héritage et comme gardien du nuage : « le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés. Il protège la famille dans sa position indépendante, sans être jamais lié à elle.

Ma boîte Vongola était de couleur violette et quand mes flammes rentrais en contacte avec elle, un petit hérisson en sortait, grâce aux facultés de multiplication de l'attribut du nuage, ce hérisson créait des boules épineuses d'une très haute grandeur.

Après notre deuxième retour dans le futur, un homme osa croiser mon chemin, cet herbivore qui a réussi à retenir mon intension comme ce mauvais boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi et Rokudo Mukuro. Cet homme d'où le nom est Dino Cavalonne alias le Cheval Ailé. Il a commencé a ce battre contre un des Six Couronnes Funéraire, Daisy, le gardien du soleil des Millefiore. Moi qui ne voulait pas que l'on abîme mon école, je dus intervenir, que ceci est ennuyeux j'arrivais à lire tous ces mouvements. J'avais utilisé ma boîte Vongola.

« Allons-y Roll, Cambio Forma »

Des menottes m'apparu, après quelques coup bien placé, notre ennemi a tous qui a osez perturber la paix de Namimori perdit.

Tsunayoshi Sawada gagna son combat contre Byakuran, cet herbivore de mashamallow, je pus enfin rentré dans ma paisible ville. Et j'enverrais ce Cheval Ailé et Rokudo Mukuro voir ce qui ressemble à l'enfer et m'offrirais un combat contre le bébé.

Et quiconque oserait déranger la discipline de Namimori ce verrait être mordu à mort !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Chrome Dokuro et Mukurow Chez ma maison Kokuyo Land, je revenais d'acheter manger pour Ken et Chikusa. Mais ces deux l avait disparu, je me r veilla, apparemment je m' tais assoupi, mais mes deux colocataires n' taient toujours pas revenu.  
Un homme v tu de blanc s'avan a, un ennemi ?  
J'essayai de m'enfuir mais il tait d j trop tard, quand soudain une voix se fit attendre. Mukuro-sama avait pris possession du hibou de l'autre. Il m'annon a que j' tais dans le futur et qu'ici les armes taient des bo tes, mais j'avais un atout ! La Bague Vongola de la Brume !  
Car malheureusement dans ce monde elles avaient t d truites.  
Je r ussi vaincre de justesse cet homme gr ce Mukuro-sama mais j' tais quand m me bless .  
Apr s les incidents du futur, cause de mes quelques organes en moins et l'attaque de la base Melone. Le commandant, Irie Shoichi nous renvoya deux fois dans le pass . Pendant le teste des gardiens par la premi re famille, il ne se passa pas comme pr vu, Daemon Spade le premier gardien de la brume avais r ussi me martyris mais gr ce au boss, il me sauva et je r ussi mon teste.  
Le dernier combat que je me souvienne est la fin du Choice, l'illusionniste de la famille Millefiore, Torikabuto s'en pris Uni, le boss des Black Spell et le boss des Arcobalenos. Gr ce au Cambio Forma de ma bo te Vongola, mon hibou, Mukurow se transforma en sorte de monocle : les lentilles d monique de Daemon Spade.  
Boss ! A droite de l'enfant du Ciel !  
En bas ! Tout en bas !  
Gauche ! A gauche maintenant !  
Ma bo te de la brume s'est activ : L'illusion qui emp che la connaissance de sa v ritable nature.  
Gr ce a, mon boss vaincu l'ennemis.  
J'ai enfin rencontr pour la premi re fois de ma vie le vrai Mukuro-sama en chair et en os, le Mukuro-sama du futur !  
Apr s la r ussite de la bataille contre Byakuran nous somme enfin rentr au pass .  
Malgr les apparences, Mukuro-sama est la plus gentille personne que j'ai rencontr e en premier. Mon souhait est toujours de rencontr Mukuro-sama en vrai mais de cette poque et je sais qu'un jour cela arrivera.  



	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Gokudera Hayato et Uri J' tais parti la recherche de notre Judaime disparu depuis des heures, apr s quelques courses puisables, le bazooka de cette stupide vachette me tomba dessus et je fus envoy dans le futur.  
Quand je r apparu, Judaime ce trouvais devant moi, dans un cercueil.  
Pourquoi notre boss bien-aim tait-il mort dans cette poque ? Bref passons ce d tail.  
Apr s avoir rencontr le Yamamoto du futur et de s' tre fait attaqu par une femme d nomm Lal-Mirch, elle travaille pour le p re de Judaime au CEDEF en Italie.  
Toutes les batailles furent rudes mais nous r ussissions toujours !  
Notre retour au pass apr s le teste des arcobalenos, je rencontrais l'amis d'enfance de Primo, le gardien de la temp te de la premi re g n ration, G.  
Le teste voulait d terminer si il y avait une forte amiti du boss et de son bras droit, en gros cela consistait a savoir si le Judaime avait une r elle confiance en moi.  
Bien entendu je r ussi ave succ s.  
Lors d'eu combat contre Zakuro, un des Six Couronnes Fun raire, je dus m'allier avec deux personnes : Lal-Mirch qui tait d j bless cause des radiations de la Trinisette et Gamma un des hommes du Black Spell anciennement la famille Giglionero.  
Moi seul resta debout, malgr ma blessure au dos : cela me fit penser au derni re parole de Judaime avant la bataille finale.  
Ce n'est pas bon, Gokudera-kun... Je refuse de te laisser faire a.  
- Vous refusez... ? Que dites-vous, Judaime ?!  
-Gokudera-kun... Tu parles toujours d' tre mon bras droit...  
-Hein ?  
- On s'en fout de a ou de la fiert des Vongola. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour ce genre de choses !  
Apr s quelques minutes que je n'avais rien dit, je serra les dents et me lan a :  
- D sol , mais je ne peux pas vous ob ir !  
Oups ! Je crois que je suis all un peu fort alors pour me rattraper je continuai sur ma lancer :  
- Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est, m me si je dis la m me chose, a n'aura pas le m me sens que ce que je disais l' poque.  
- C'est un peu diff rent ?  
- Mais mon but est de devenir votre bras droit. C'est ma raison de vivre. Apr s avoir combattu de nombreuses fois vos c t s, j'ai finalement r alis e que, je ne devais pas seulement tre fort. Le bras droit que j'ai envie d' tre n'est plus le m me qu'avant.  
Le bras droit du Vongola Decimo est un homme qui rit au c t du boss et, qui survit pour a ! Je suis la temp te : Le grand vent turbulent qui souffle f rocement.  
Que ni le Judaime, ni la famille, ni moi ou quelqu'un d'autre n'y restera !  
Nous allons rentrer notre poque paisible sans perdre personne !  
Uri, Cambio Forma ! Mon canon en forme de cr ne se transforma en arc.  
A cause de la douleur au dos, je perdis mon combat et gr ce au type de la Varia et Rokudo Mukuro, ma vie fut rallong .  
Notre Judaime battu Byakuran et notre retour au pass ce passa tout normalement et les arcobalenos nous f mes un cadeau : nos bo tes animales fut transform en bague, je pus garder mon chat de goutti re, Uri.  
Malgr les apparences, je demeure une temp te in branlable au cot du dixi me boss des Vongola que tout le monde respectera !  



	6. Chapitre 6

Chap.6 : Lambo et Gyudan

Lambo-san est un tueur de la famille Bovino. Ma famille m'a donné une mission, exterminer ce crétin de Reborn à tous pris. Malheureusement, à chaque fois mes armes me reviennent dessus. Maintenant je vis chez la Mama de Tsuna, ses plats sont toujours succulents.

Un jour après un tour au centre ville, j'essayai une nouvelle fois de tuer Reborn sans succes, mais il avait disparu à cause du bazooka des dix que le boss m'avait confié. Le bazooka des dix ans sert à voyager dans le temps dans un laps de temps de 5 minutes.

On n'échange notre place avec sont soi futur.

… Lors d'une certaine bataille du futur pour pouvoir retourner au passé pour manger les plats de la Mama, je dus participer à la bataille.

Mon envi de la revoir me fis pleurer et j'activai ma boîte Vongola.

« Gyudan, Cambio Forma ! »

Ma boîte animale était un boeuf dont le type des sept éléments du ciel est la foudre : L'éclair qui frappe de manière zélée !

C'était le conflit contre un des Six Couronnes funéraire, un soi disant Kikyo.

Après cette période difficile, nous retournions enfin dans le passé et je pourrais enfin retrouvé ma Mama, I-Pin et Futa.

Il y a même un gars que je déteste, un homme qui a presque le même prénom que moi, Lampo ! Le gardien de la foudre de la première génération Vongola.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fiche avec ces gars super nul, mais apparemment j'ai un rôle très important à joué auprès de la famille de Tsuna qui est la dixième : Decimo.

Enfin dit, ma pensé est toujours d'exterminer ce Reborn et de continuer à goûter les plats fabuleux de la Mama de Tsuna !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chap.7 : Ryohei Sasagawa et Garyu

J' tais entrain de faire mes exercices l'extr me de la journ e.

J'apparu de nul par devant Sawada, t te de poulpe et Yamamoto. J'appris que j' tais dans le futur et que gr ce nous, il tait possible de sauver les Vongola du massacre. Il fallait battre Byakuran, un gars extr mement fort l'extr me. Pendant le teste de la premi re g n ration, Knuckle le premier gardien du soleil est venu me tester l'extr me si j' tais digne d' tre un gardien.

Malheureusement cause d'un arcobaleno, ma ch re et mignonne petite s ur Kyoko a failli tre bless . Hibari l'a sauva gr ce a sa bo te Vongola, car j' tais entrain de le convaincre pour passer son teste qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Gr ce ce service rendu, et ce sauvetage, Hibari et moi avions re u notre h ritage de gardien l'extr me.

Lors d'un combat contre un certain Kikyo, je dus utiliser la m thode du b b Reborn pour veiller le pouvoir de Lambo qui est la Mama de Sawada l'extr me.

Apr s cette bien battu, j'engagea le combat avec ma bo te du Soleil qui est d'une couleur jaune : L'orbe de feu qui claire l'immense ciel !

Garyu Cambio Forma

Ma bo te animale repr sente un kangourou et s' tais une femelle. Garyu se transforma en gant de boxes : Le maximum Break de Knuckle.

La condition c'est que m'on pouvoir ne dure que 3 minutes et apr s les contres coups se font ressentir.

Je perdis le combat mais gr ce la Varia nous p mes prendre l'avantage.

Sawada gagna son combat contre Byakuran et nous rentrons sans aucune mort sur les paules.

Je continuerais forcer Sawada pour qu'il s'enr le dans mon club de boxe et continuerais mes entra nements l'extr me !

Je suis le gardien du soleil qui prot ge la famille avec son propre corps ! 


End file.
